A tale of two heroes
by Cesallone
Summary: This is a fanfic showing the events that happened after the ending of Dragon Age 2 and lead into Dragon Age Inquisition. Keep in mind that this is my Dragon Age World and that characters and characters interactions may vary from what would happen in your world. Hope you enjoy ]
1. Prologue

The Crossroads, as Morrigan called them, never seemed very welcoming to Aedan. Ever since he first set foot on the place, he felt like he shouldn't be there. The sky was grey and dead and the laasndscape was just dead. There was no other word to describe it. Happily for the Warden, Morrigan was not living there. Once they crossed the Eluvian in the DragonBone Wastes, Morrigan showed him the way to another Eluvian, which led to na abandoned Chateau in the Emerald Graves, in Orlais. Morrigan had set some magical defenses and was raising their son in there. At the time Aedan got there, the baby was yet very small, but just the sight of him brought tears to the Warden's face. So obviously Morrigan spent the next week calling him the Weeping Warden.

They spent the next few years there, with the warden often venturing out into the village nearby to get supplies while Morrigan kept the place secure, specially from the Crossroads's side. During these years, they were a family, which often reminded the Aedan of his years in Highever, with hundreads of serveants and his late parents. Now, more than ever, he understood his parents's sacrifice. Especially his mother's. A parent's love for their child is something fierce.

Every now and then Aedan would catch air of the news around the world, often looking for news about Flemeth. He never actually heard anything about her, but that didn't surprise him. His two favorite topics were, however, the state of the Warden Order and news of King Alistair, his old friend and battle companion. He learned that after his disappereance, the Wardens sent na orlesian woman to command his forces in Ferelden. "Can't blame them." He thought. He did disappear without warning, but after all, the blight was over and the threat was gone, at least for now. His family, however, needed him, and he would not fail them.

Years passed by before Morrigan alerted Aedan to something strange. An Eluvian was being restored. She said that very few people have the power or knowledge required to do so and that they shold be as careful as possible. The signs were showing that it would be restored soon, and that they should be prepared. And so there he went again, into the Crossroads. Morrigan showed him the mirror and before she said anything, he knew. It is restored. "All it needs is a burst of magical power to open the portal. We might wait for whoever is on the other side or we can strike first." Said Morrigan.

"Too risk. What if it's Flemeth on the other side?" He knew why Flemeth wanted Kieran, and he would die before letting her lay hands on him. "Tys a wise question. Let us hope it is not her." Aedan looked at his beautiful wife, still wearing robes that left most of her upper body showing. "I will go. If it's Flemeth I will destroy the mirror and attempt to kill her. You stay here." He said, before Morrigan had time to protest. "Kieran must be protected, my love. You must protect him." Morrigan said nothing, instead she leapt in his arms and gave him a kiss more warm than any fire, more wild than any witch. "You will not die. 'Tis I know." She opened the portal, and Aedan went through it, sword in one hand and shield in the other. When got out of the portal, he was standing in some sort of wooden hut, with books and a ball of twine almost touching his feet. In front of him, na elven woman looked surprised. She was skinny and pale, with short black hair and a gentle and innocent face. Behind her, a man with black hair and beard wearing spiked armor and a beardless dwarf watched him. All of them had their weapons ready.

"Who are you?" Said the elf, in her best try at a threatning voice. "He came out of the mirror?" Asked the man. "More crazy shit. Great." Said the dwarf. Aedan sheated his sword, a lot more reliefed than he expected. It was not Flemeth after all. "My name is Aedan Cousland. I'm sorry about the sudden entry. I thought it would be someone else on this side." They sheated their weapons too. "Cousland? Hero of Ferelden Cousland?!" Asked the dwarf, his jaw almost reaching his exposed chest hair. "The one and only." Answered Aedan. The elf looked back at the man, who steped foward and offered his hand. "I'm Garret Hawke, Champion of Kirkwall."


	2. Plan of Escape

"Kirkwall?! Who in that hole has the power to restore an Eluvian?" Morrigan was more than simply surprised. She seemed almost offended, especially after Aedan told her than an dalish mage had done it. Kieran looked puzzled. Even in his jopurneys outside with Aedan, he had never met an elf or a dwarf. "Can I see them?" He asked. "No." said Morrigan, to which he lowered his head in disappointment and looked back at the book he was studying. "What could a dalish elf possibly want with an Eluvian?" Aedan repeated to her Merril's story, her journey to repair the fabled mirror and her dreams of preserving the past, to which Morrigan scoffled. "Of course the other Dalish would think the Eluvian dangerous." She said. "'Tis good to see at least one of them has some brain." Aedan smiled. At this point Morrigan probably expected an elven version of herself, but would soon be surprised. He was more interest in Hawke. He has gone only a few times to the village recently, but everytime people were talking of one subject. Kirkwall. It began some years ago when Aedan heard of the Qunari attack in Kirkwall and the Arishok's defeat by Hawke. The topic reminded him of Sten, and Aedan found himself wondering what the big guy would think of that. He remembered his brief journey to Seheron after the blight and the awkwardness he felt in that place. Had Sten not spoke out for him, there might have been people trying to convert him.

With time passing, other stories came from the City of Chains. Stories of conflict between mages and templars became more and more occuring, prompting even Aedan to take a closer look into the matter. Being married to an apostate tend to obviously tips one's opinion one side, but even without their relationship, Morrigan was already a powerful and strong woman. He remembered Wynne, the old and gentle lady for whom he held extensive respect and fondness, Velanna, the hot-headed elf who liked green and even Anders, the rebelious fugitive who would sooner make jokes than actual spells. They were people, just like him, but instead of a sword they used fire or lightning. A truly skilled warrior was just as dangerous as any mage, so why would they need to be watched while he wouldnt? Even with the fear of demons, helping a mage would be more benefitial than scaring one into submission. Not to say he had not seen the terrors of blood mages and abominations, but still, a psycothic 'normal' man could do as much damage as one of the former, given the chance. Mages deserved to be free, and that was it.

The next time Aedan went through the Eluvians to reach Kirkwall, Hawke invited him to the Hanged Man, where he wanted to discuss something. Aedan went, although he only took his sword this time, leaving his shield back with Kieran to play. When they arrived at the tarvern, it was a lot more populated than he expected. "Mages." Said Hawke. "The templars attacked the circle and attempted to kill everyone, even the innocents." Hawke explained to him what happened over a few drinks, with Varric repeatedly that he could tell it better. Aedan was about to start asking questions when he heard a familiar voice. "Commander?" Aedan turned to find his old companion Anders. "Anders?!" Aedan quickly got back on hist feet, stepping foward and hugging the old friend. This simple act seemed to piss off many present, and Aedan sees that even Hawke seems a bit annoyed by it. Anders says that he will explain later, but that it's good to be treated like that again. After he leaves to his room, Aedan thinks about how different he is. Instead of the rebelious jester, he seems like a broken man. Even his smile seemed weak. What had they done to him?

He got his answer. This time, it wasn't only Hawke talking to him. Almost everyone on the room seemed to have an opinion on the matter. Everyone except Varric. He seemed to only say "Shit is crazy." and "Bianca." After Hawke stepped in to prevent something more than a debate, Aedan spoke off. "Regardless of opinion, I think everyone here agrees that the mages need to leave, right?" Everyone agreed. "And your plan is to use the Eluvians? How did you know they were portals?" Aedan asked. "We didn't." Answered Hawke. "But now that we know that, we might as well use it. Go through a mirror, appear on the other side of the narrow sea. Now I just need a big hat." Somehow, Aedan knew it wasn't going to be that easy. "It's a plan then. Now the hard part." Aedan voice almost failed him. "What could be harder than moving dozens of mages through streets filled with templars?" Asked Varric, in a doubting voice. Aedan tried to sound as complacing as he could. "Tell Morrigan."


	3. Decisions

"Kirkwall?! Who in that hole has the power to restore an Eluvian?" Morrigan was more than simply surprised. She seemed almost offended, especially after Aedan told her than an dalish mage had done it. Kieran looked puzzled. Even in his jopurneys outside with Aedan, he had never met an elf or a dwarf. "Can I see them?" He asked. "No." said Morrigan, to which he lowered his head in disappointment and looked back at the book he was studying. "What could a dalish elf possibly want with an Eluvian?" Aedan repeated to her Merril's story, her journey to repair the fabled mirror and her dreams of preserving the past, to which Morrigan scoffled. "Of course the other Dalish would think the Eluvian dangerous." She said. "'Tis good to see at least one of them has some brain." Aedan smiled. At this point Morrigan probably expected an elven version of herself, but would soon be surprised. He was more interest in Hawke. He has gone only a few times to the village recently, but everytime people were talking of one subject. Kirkwall. It began some years ago when Aedan heard of the Qunari attack in Kirkwall and the Arishok's defeat by Hawke. The topic reminded him of Sten, and Aedan found himself wondering what the big guy would think of that. He remembered his brief journey to Seheron after the blight and the awkwardness he felt in that place. Had Sten not spoke out for him, there might have been people trying to convert him.

With time passing, other stories came from the City of Chains. Stories of conflict between mages and templars became more and more occuring, prompting even Aedan to take a closer look into the matter. Being married to an apostate tend to obviously tips one's opinion one side, but even without their relationship, Morrigan was already a powerful and strong woman. He remembered Wynne, the old and gentle lady for whom he held extensive respect and fondness, Velanna, the hot-headed elf who liked green and even Anders, the rebelious fugitive who would sooner make jokes than actual spells. They were people, just like him, but instead of a sword they used fire or lightning. A truly skilled warrior was just as dangerous as any mage, so why would they need to be watched while he wouldnt? Even with the fear of demons, helping a mage would be more benefitial than scaring one into submission. Not to say he had not seen the terrors of blood mages and abominations, but still, a psycothic 'normal' man could do as much damage as one of the former, given the chance. Mages deserved to be free, and that was it.

The next time Aedan went through the Eluvians to reach Kirkwall, Hawke invited him to the Hanged Man, where he wanted to discuss something. Aedan went, although he only took his sword this time, leaving his shield back with Kieran to play. When they arrived at the tarvern, it was a lot more populated than he expected. "Mages." Said Hawke. "The templars attacked the circle and attempted to kill everyone, even the innocents." Hawke explained to him what happened over a few drinks, with Varric repeatedly that he could tell it better. Aedan was about to start asking questions when he heard a familiar voice. "Commander?" Aedan turned to find his old companion Anders. "Anders?!" Aedan quickly got back on hist feet, stepping foward and hugging the old friend. This simple act seemed to piss off many present, and Aedan sees that even Hawke seems a bit annoyed by it. Anders says that he will explain later, but that it's good to be treated like that again. After he leaves to his room, Aedan thinks about how different he is. Instead of the rebelious jester, he seems like a broken man. Even his smile seemed weak. What had they done to him?

He got his answer. This time, it wasn't only Hawke talking to him. Almost everyone on the room seemed to have an opinion on the matter. Everyone except Varric. He seemed to only say "Shit is crazy." and "Bianca." After Hawke stepped in to prevent something more than a debate, Aedan spoke off. "Regardless of opinion, I think everyone here agrees that the mages need to leave, right?" Everyone agreed. "And your plan is to use the Eluvians? How did you know they were portals?" Aedan asked. "We didn't." Answered Hawke. "But now that we know that, we might as well use it. Go through a mirror, appear on the other side of the narrow sea. Now I just need a big hat." Somehow, Aedan knew it wasn't going to be that easy. "It's a plan then. Now the hard part." Aedan voice almost failed him. "What could be harder than moving dozens of mages through streets filled with templars?" Asked Varric, in a doubting voice. Aedan tried to sound as complacing as he could. "Tell Morrigan."


End file.
